


Cupid Pollen

by sayisitshance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Lance (Voltron), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, Overstimulation, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Smut, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayisitshance/pseuds/sayisitshance
Summary: Basically, Shiro is affected by some sort of pollen and Lance decides to help him out.





	Cupid Pollen

If he was being honest, this wasn’t the worst thing that could have happened to him. Shiro had been sprayed in the face with some sort of pollen on the planet they were on for a diplomatic meeting. The aliens said that it wouldn’t do them any sort of harm but they were still wary since they weren’t sure of the effects on humans. Shiro claimed that he was fine but halfway through the planned gala, Shiro started sweating, his face got red and he was practically growling at anyone who’s eyes strayed in his direction.

Finally, Allura demanded that he stop his behavior and Lance volunteered to take him back to the Castle, which he did quite willingly. He was their leader after all and he was supposed to help him.

Which lead him to his current predicament.

Being plowed into the kitchen counter.

As soon as they entered the kitchen, Shiro had Lance pinned against the kitchen wall, eagerly rutting against his thigh, pants moistening the side of Lance’s neck. With a stifled moan, he realized that Shiro pheromones were coming out in waves, wafting and mingling with his own. His trembling hands were barely able to pull down Lance’s jeans, even popping off the button and ripping the zipper in his haste.

He didn’t want to admit that he was feeling turned on but he couldn’t deny the slick that was rolling down his thighs and soaking into the seat of his pants.

“Shiro,” he tried, fingers clutching the man’s shoulders. His only response was a deep rumble and a nose poking into the side of his neck, nosing at his scent glands. The coy nip at the side of his neck was his only warning before he was suddenly lifted by the bottom of his thighs and pushed up against the wall of the kitchen. Without his omission, a shaking moan crept out of his throat and he stared up into Shiro’s darkened eyes. There was nothing of the leader he knew there. There was only an animal.

He choked, his fingers scrabbling on Shiro’s armor as he pushed his way inside. Shiro nuzzled the side of his face against Lance’s own for a second in comfort before he started slamming into him. Short, desperate gasps left Lance as he was helplessly bounced on Shiro’s cock. He tried to get out even a few little words but only started slurring his words as stars began to dance in his vision.

“Mine, mine, mine,” Shiro chanted over and over again, pressing Lance’s nose against his scent gland, forcing the smell to invade his senses. His eyes rolled up in pleasure at the heady scent and keened highly as his first orgasm pulsed through him. He weakly pushed against Shiro’s chest, as the pain of overstimulation washed over him.

“Ahh, ahh, mmm, Shiro please, I j-just came,” he stuttered out, fingers digging into the back of Shiro’s neck. His pleas went unanswered aside from the low groan that escaped Shiro’s throat and the fingers that clutched at Lance’s thighs, spreading them further apart. For a moment he stopped and stared at the way Lance was stretched around his dick. Even as he was filled, slick still dripped out of his hole and dropped to the floor. He huffed excitedly and moved to sit Lance on top of the counter instead, pulling out in the process and leveling with the sloppy opening instead. Lance blinked in confusion and looked down at him.

“W-what are you doing?” He asked only to be given a mischievous grin in return.

He tightly gripped Lance’s hips and pulled him forward. The show of forceful strength sent a shiver through his body leaving his dick to twitch in the warming heat of the kitchen.

“You like that?” Shiro teased looking up at Lance from under his lashes. Before Lance could answer, he was arching back in shocked pleasure. Shiro chuckled as much as he could with his tongue now exploring Lance’s inner walls. Lance shakily moaned, hand reaching down to thread through Shiro’s hair.

What feels like electric shocks coursed through him as Shiro licked through his slick, his fingers stretching his hole languidly for more access. He weakly covered his eyes with his palms, leaving his mouth to drop open with loud moans, no longer caring about the tears and drool that was rolling down his face. He could only focus on the curls of heat flickering through his stomach.

His entire body tensed and stilled as Shiro’s fingers prodded against something inside of him.

“There, huh?” He smirked, fingers still poised above the spot as he backed away. A whine slipped out of Lance’s mouth when Shiro licked the slick away from his lips and chin and made a show of swallowing it.

With a smile, Shiro started massaging at the bundle of nerves. Lance clutched at his hair with a wail, trying to get away from the sensation but at the same time trying to savor it. Shiro nipped at his thigh as he played with Lance’s hole sending a predatory smile up at him. His eyes roved over the rest of his body hungrily and he couldn’t help the small mewls that escaped his mouth. Finally, Shiro let out his alpha voice.

“Cum for me baby,” he said huskily, licking up Lance’s leg. Everything went white.

He laid trembling against the counter, slick pouring out of him and cum shooting up to land on his chin. His legs shot out to wrap around Shiro’s body, pulling him closer to his body. Blearily, he smiled down at the confused alpha, his head cloudy and eyes darkening around the edges.

“Come and get it,”

* * *

Blacking out wasn’t something that usually happened to Lance during sex. If anything, he had been thoroughly unimpressed with his previous exploits. Shiro though was on a whole other level. It was in no way romantic, or anything close to it. He was being pounded against a kitchen counter after all.

He woke up moaning while Shiro was grinding against his prostate. Weakly, he threw his arms around Shiro’s neck, lips sucking at his jaw until he gave him the kisses he demanded and he demanded a lot. Lips and tongues slick with saliva as Shiro continued to imprint himself in Lance’s body.

A giddy laugh made it’s way out of Lance’s mouth as he arched against Shiro, their chest brushing at the action.

Both of their heads whipped over to the door as it slid open. The other paladins stopped in shock at the entryway, Shiro never stopping his thrusts leaving Lance to let out loud breathy moans. Shiro’s eyes narrowed dangerously, a deep rumbling growl leaving his throat in warning. The noise sent a delicious shiver up Lance’s spine and his mouth dropped open slightly, drool rolling down his chin.

Though he had warned them to leave they were too shocked to move and soon Lance’s growl joined his. Taking Allura and Coran by the arms they lead them away from the kitchens, leaving the two to continue. Shiro let out a satisfied huff and turned to look back down at his omega. For the first time, a fond look took over Shiro’s face and he leaned down to nuzzle his face against Lance’s.

He was definitely going to be feeling a lot of things tomorrow; the ache in his ass, the bruises that lined his body, and the beard burn across his cheeks and chin from kissing and sucking at Shiro’s stubble but really, at that moment, he was only feeling love.


End file.
